Wide Knowledge of the Dark Wood Circus
by Dattebayo Girl
Summary: A two songfic-shot using "Wide Knowledge of the Late, Madness" and "Dark Wood Circus". Being a Colony of England or France never seemed that safe... -Characters include America, Canada, Australia, Seychelles 2nd Chapter. No pairings, Rated for Themes-
1. Chapter 1

Yep. Another Vocaloid Story.

I know there's a series, but I personally only understood this one and it's Sequel, Dark Wood Circus. I have a chapter for that one, which makes this story a two-shot c:

Hetalia: Isn't mine

Vocaloid: Isn't mine either. I don't even own a program =A=

Design for Hawaii: (even though I didn't decribe it that well XD) Meeeeee!

IM TAKING SONGFIC REQUESTS, MOTHERFU-

But only if you review this for me, kay?

(And before you go BUT Y U NO RUSSIA? The theme here were Colonies of France and England. XD )

* * *

___I was wheeled down the halls... those endless endless white halls. There were many doors, on either side of me- my sight filled with so much white it was blinding... and I was lost._

___squeak_

_My eyes blinked slowly, as the squeaking of the cart brought me back to the realization that I was still moving... or rather... someone was moving me. I myself couldn't move- I was completely immobile._

___squeak_

_Ah... the wheel again. That's right... I was moving. I looked up as the green-eyed Englishman pushed the cart. That's right... He had been sent to my home as a gift from the gods._

_"God...?" I asked blearily, my voice parched and dry._

_I was rewarded with a pause and a pat on the head. "Good girl."_

_I felt proud._

_**One day, in a clean white room.**_

_**They bring me here, always, since then...**_

_My new room... my new home was just as white was the halls. It was such a pretty color; white was. The walls were spotless. If I stared long enough, I could see out forever. I would stare out into forever for a very long time. Mr. Kirkland and Mr. Bonnefoy sometimes let me out of my room to wonder around, since I had been so good._

_I would go visit the others. Endless colonies would appear in any number of rooms. The ones I remembered the most were the two twins, (My previous neighbors at my old house) and the nameless one._

_******Clean corridors, many clean rooms.**_

_******Every night, one person is removed...**_

_The nameless one had some sort of scar over his nose, where a band-aid sat. He was considered nothing more than a criminal by Mr. Kirkland. He acted strangely, never quite like the nation he was. He behaved as if he was an animal, and always seemed to be surrounded by body parts. Of course, I didn't find it especially weird. Sometimes I approached him and he let me pet him. It was nice._

_Matthew always sat huddled close to his brother, Alfred, endlessly adjusting his hair, glasses, and gown. Always adjusting, he simply couldn't stay still. Alfred seemed to amuse himself by making strange and funny faces and sounds. I liked to watch them and approached them as well, although we did nothing but look at each other._

_Then one day I approached... and Matthiew was gone. I didn't question, and other than glancing down at the empty spot every so often, Alfred didn't seem to notice._

_**********-Footsteps-**_

_The next day I visited just in time to see them take Alfred away. I had went to visit him when I heard footsteps. It was so quiet, I could hear him from so far away._

_********__Step... step... step... step... step... step..._

_Alfred rocked in time with the steps. He giggled softly. I watched him, counting all the steps quietly to myself._

_23._

_Mr. Bonnefoy walked past me with a smiling glance before pulling Alfred to his feet. "Good day, Mr. Jones."_

_"Haaan... Hello~" came the reply. Alfred grinned loopily as his hands were tied behind his back._

_"With me, S'il te plait." He turned without another word and left the room. Alfred glanced at me for a second._

_A mean smile lit up his face. After a few seconds, I looked away, shy. When I looked back up, they were gone, two sets of footsteps distancing themselves from me; to a place even I were not allowed to explore._

_**********-laughter and chainsaw revving-**_

_I was curious, was all. I almost wanted to go. I had been everywhere.. almost everywhere in this place- my new home- my beloved home. I let my mind wander aimlessly, wondering who else would disappear. When would I get my turn?_

_I was so curious... so curious._

_**********-footsteps-**_

_Only one set of footsteps returned. It was Mr. Bonnefoy to escort me back to my room for the night. It was odd to me... My time to rest wasn't for another few hours._

_"You should be very excited, Leilani." He murmured to me. "For it is your turn tomorrow."_

_I stared up at him with wide eyes. Was such a thing really true?_

_He glanced at me and read my expression. "Yes, Yes. I bet you can't wait."_

_I walked in my room and he kissed my forehead. "Sweet dreams, petite fleur."_

_**********Beautiful flower in vivid red bloom.**_

_**********One flower garden room.**_

_Right as he wished me a goodnight, Mr. Kirkland walked by with a trash bag. He left a bright red trail on the floor as he dragged it. I stared wide eyed as the bag was dragged into the room almost across from mine. The room belonged to Australia._

_I was again, curious. Mr. Bonnefoy patted my head with a smile and met Mr. Kirkland right outside my door. Mr. Kirkland sneered as he pulled off the gloves tainted with red with his teeth. Mr. Bonnefoy smiled at him and they continued down the hallway._

_**************A lovely sphere comes rolling down...**_

_**************Pochi eats so much...**_

_Against the previous directions, I stepped out of my room, ignoring the red from the floor now painting my feet. I instead walked over to Australia's room and peeked inside the room. If he would have had animals ears, his ears would have perked up as he saw me._

_Before him was another pile of body parts, a few fingers from a freshly eaten arm still sticking out of his mouth, but over in the corner was a body without a head... and in the same corner was a head without a body._

_Near-Lifeless purple eyes stared up at me from behind broken glasses._

_So Matthiew had not completely disappeared after all. I watched him a little more before my attention was pulled by the second head rolling down the pile of Australia's food. The brunnett paused, then gently picked up Alfred's head and set it next to his brothers._

_******************Tomorrow is my turn; I look forward to go.**_

_******************Tomorrow is my turn; I look forward to go...**_

_I smiled, excited as Mr. Bonnefoy predicted. Not wanting to be in trouble, I stumbled back to my room, making pretty red footsteps. So curious and excited was I..._

_I..._

_**********************...I...I...I...I...**_

_I climbed closed the door behind me._

_**********************...I...I...I...I...**_

_I stared out into the forever._

_**********************...I...I...I...I...**_

_I saw my red footprints for a moment, and still, I smiled._

_**********************...I...I...I...I...**_

_I couldn't wait; my turn was just tomorrow. Who knows what would happen?_

_**********************...I...I...I...I...**_

_I should try and sleep._

_**********************...I...I...I...I...**_

_I get in my bed, and close my eyes, trying to calm myself._

_**********************...I...I...I...I...**_

_I watched as my white room went black... and I slept._

_**********************...I...I...I...I-**_

_**********************

* * *

**_

_Leilani opened her eyes groggily, and her world was dark, minus one spotlight upon her. She reached ahead only to meet the resistance of a cage, which she used the bars of to pull herelf into a sitting position._

_There was Alfred and Matthiew running around; both heads haring one body; each twin's emotion equally haunting. Alred's side held a balloon. Matthiew's side held a flier._

_Brown eyes swept along the sight of Australia in another cage, in a straight jacket, biting a spare arm set on a plate before him. He sunk his teeth in deep and shook, a combination of growling and... laughing...?_

_Her eyes widened once she realized that she was the one in a cage. Then she stared at her legs, not her own, and a horn protruded rudely from her head. She simply could not comprehend._

_Tears filled her eyes._

_

* * *

_

I decided to do it from her POV because that's the POV of the song.

Now, I put a song on repeat when I type a story using that song, but repeating Wide Knowledge of the Late, Madness over and over and over and OVER AND OVER AND OVER again was driving ME mad. lD

Miku: Leilani (Hawaii) (OC)  
KAITO: Australia  
Len and Rin: Alfred and Matthiew (America and Canada) ( They switch characters between this and the other story, I know XD )

Gotta love England and France :U Meanie Faces.


	2. Chapter 2

Hetalia isn't mine c: Vocaloid isn't mine c: Please take a moment to take my poll in my profile, it would really help me out.

* * *

_**Oh, you're here, you're here!  
Tonight, well be showing  
The sad fate that some of this world carry  
Children that God has abandoned, restlessly creeping out  
Children who cant even carry the trembling limbs they were born with  
Their shaking tongues even accidentally cry out  
The crowns of their head that caress the dark clouds  
They smile as they dream of their mothers embrace  
Oh, the deformity!  
DEFORMITY!  
Drop by and see him  
Drop by and see him**_

A child tilted her head, curious. Her brown hair were in two neat ponytails on either side of her head, each wrapped in a pretty red bow. She held her fish close to her as she walked along, happy, ignorant, her lips curled into a kind, mile-wide smile. Her aqua dress stood against her tanned skin, working together to look rather cute. All in all she was a very pretty woman. She skipped happily, a flier in the hand her fish she wasn't She was off to see this circus. She was very curious.

**Deep into the forest, far far in the back that way  
There is a circus  
The chairman with the big eyes  
and ten meters tall  
All of the cast is jolly  
Their forms are rather strange  
but its so fun!  
the Dark Woods Circus**

As she arrived, she came upon two people that seemed larger than life. They were both blond, the blue eyed man with longer hair than the green eyed shaggy blond. They both wore flashy ringmaster suits, and each took her hand, twirling her about. She couldn't help but laugh softly, a little dizzy, but with a gentlemen in each hand, she was kept steady.

"Welcome." Blue-Eyed spoke, French accent dancing at his lips. "Madam."

"Yes, Certainly." Green-Eyed spoke up. "This is the Dark Woods Circus."

"I am Ringmaster Francis."

"And I Ringmaster Arthur."

"Welcome." they both chimed, kissing her hand simultaneously. She blushed, her fish and flier forgotten, and they led her inside.

**One with two heads**

She stared wide eyed at the creature before her... or rather... the creatures? Two more blonds stood before her, one blue eyed, one violet, but they seemed to share the same body. She gasped as they turned to her, the left, blue eyed side holding out a balloon.

"Alfred and Matthew..." she read the plate before her. "The United States of America and Canada."

**A deformed diva**

They would have been very much alike... Seychelles had come to the conclusion... If she wasn't so different.

She had tanned skin as well. Her long brown/black hair was beautiful, as was her face, although her eyes were covered with a blindfold. The rest of her seemed disfigured- She seemed no more than a skeleton with a pretty cover, and then her legs...!

She had legs of some animal, bent the opposite way than a normal human/nation. The more Seychelles looked at it, the more terrifying it became.

"Leilani."..."The Kingdom of Hawaii"

**A blue beast that loves to eat things cold**

She hurried on to the next cage, where she was startled again and stumbled back from the growling she heard. The lights were low in the cage- She wouldn't be able to see the man that sat inside if he wern't wearing a bright white straight jacket.

She peered closer, his head was hanging, his ahoge standing weakly. He moved lightly, raising his head, his bandaid over his nose peeling away as if it had been a while since it was changed.

He seemed weak and limp, but as he lifted his head, another growl filled his throat. Then he smiled.

Within his cage was a table that seemed like could fit 10 people easily, but he sat at the far end by himself, a plate of bloody unidentifiable things sitting in front of him. He leaned down, almost like a gentlemen, and bit though another piece with bloody bloody teeth.

He hadn't even had a name. The plate only said "The Beast... Australia"

She stumbled away, more than a little creeped. Suddenly the voice of the diva reached her ears-

It was full of pain and anguish.

**"Does anyone wish that I were alive, so undesirable I am in this body?  
Why do you look at me like that?  
Why do you look at me like that?"**

Both hands of the twins reached to remove her blindfold, tears dripping from underneath them. She winced at the sudden dim light that shined on her, but the tears kept on coming.

Matthew reached into her cage, holding her hair lightly in his hand. He and his brother looked no better than a rag-doll.

**"Its painful, its painful, and it cant be helped  
She said it  
but still, we continue this circus  
(Forever!)"**

Alfred on the other hand laughed out joyfully, looking up to the sky as if he was proclaiming out to the heavens. A deranged grin had broken across his face and refused to stay. Seychelles simply didn't understand. He was having fun?

**"It's fun, so fun!  
This circus is so fun  
Rotten fruit, to dissolve my eyes  
My skin festers, reflected on my eyes"**

Leilani's voice rose up again, pain wrenching at the other island's heart. Weak hands clenched at her birdcage as the twins released her hair.

**I want to die, want to die  
Get me out of here, please  
It is impossible for anyone to say and feel**

Seychelles felt as if she couldn't breathe. She ran; and for a moment, could not find her way out to the door. The tall Ringmasters observed her with wicked innocent smiles; she could feel their prying eyes on her. Finally; she burst though the opening of the Dark Woods Circus, tears stinging at her eyes, as she stumbled into the lot of trees around. She knew not which way she was going,

only that she had to get away...

only that she couldn't get away...

**The body is distorted in order to bend to that twisted figure  
To crawl on the illuminated street with paper lanterns  
Everyone knows the feeling of walking down the street  
This child has to cower alone  
I guess the shadows reach long  
But the friends that talk have their waists aligned  
You are later and before and by yourself  
Oh, you're here, you're here!  
Drop by and see them  
Drop by and see them  
(Drop by, to the Dark Woods)**


End file.
